Harry and Rosemary Potter And the Sorcerer's Stone
by reaganrose1315
Summary: Harry has a sister? Malfoy's a friend? This should be good. Hiatus.
1. The ones who lived

As you may know Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive are very proud to say that they completely normal. Not the people who be involved in sort of thing and yet they were.

When midnight came is when the peculiar things started happening. Out of the shadows came a man. A man with long silver hair and beard. He wore a long purple cloak and half moon glasses. This man name was Albus Dumbledore.

It had seem that Dumbledore didn't know he was in a place where even his were his name to his boots we not welcome. But he was to busy to care at the moment. He look up suddenly looked up and saw a cat with markings around it eyes watching him. He chuckled,

"I should have know."

He had found what he was looking for inside his pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it in the air,and clicked twelve times. The steer lights all when out with a little pop.

He put the Put-Outer into his cloak again and made his way to number four Privet Drive, and stood net to the cat. He did not look at it but after a moment said to it.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."

He turned to smile at it but the cat had gone. Instead he was looking at a women with square glasses and a green cloak. Whit her black hair tied back in a tight bun.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor I have yet to see a cat sit so stiffly."

"You would be to if you had been sit on a brick wall all day." She said.

"All day? When you could have been out celebrating?"

Professor McGonagall stiffened.

"Oh yes people celebrating, there also losing their heads." she said.

"You can't really blame them. We had little to celebrate for eleven years." said Dumbledore

Professor McGonagall look down and then back up.

"Is it true what they say Albus?" she asked "Is he really gone?" she ask. "They say that last night You-Know-Who.."

"Voldemort." said Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall shivered.

"They say that last night _Voldemort_ turned up in Godric's Hollows and that Lily and James Potter are- that- That they're _dead._ " She said.

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"Lily and James." she said "Oh Albus..." She pulled herself back and moved on. "That not all they said he try to kill the Potter's two small children. Harry and Rosemary. But he couldn't." said McGonagall.

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"How did they survive?" she asked.

"We can only guess now." he said. He looked at his watch." Hagrid is late." He said.

"Do Tell me why you are here in the first place." asked Professor McGonagall.

" I have come to bring Harry and Rosemary to live with their aunt and uncle." he said.

" You do what!?" Professor McGonagall cried. "Rosemary and Harry Potter to live here? With these people? They are the worst Muggles imaginable"

"It is the best place for them." Dumbledore said. Explaining to her that two children who didn't even know how to walk or talk did not need fame at their age. She was quiet.

" The children?" she asked.

" Hagrid bringing them." Said Dumbledore

"Are you sure it was wise to trust him with something as important as this ?" she asked.

" My Dear Professor I would trust him with my life." just then a huge roaring noise came from the sky and then you could see a giant man riding a motorcycle in the night. In his hands he carried two small bundles.

"Hagrid" said Professor Dumbledore."At last. And where did you get motorbike?" he ask.

"Borrowed it Professor Dumbledore sir. From Young Sirius Black. Poor boy was a wreck. I have them sir,"

"No problems, were there?"

"No sir- house was almost destroyed.I got them out before the Muggles started coming. There both fell asleep as we were flying over Bristol."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent over and saw two little faces both with black tufts of hair and a jagged scar looking so much like lighting.

"Is that where?" Asked McGonagall.

"They'll will have these scar forever." said Dumbledore.

"Can you do something about it?" she asked.

"Even if I could I wouldn't" he said. Dumbledore took the two children in his arms and headed to the Dursley's house.

"Could I say goodbye to them sir." he bent over and gave both babe what must have been a whiskery kiss, Then let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shh!" hissed McGonagall."You'll wake the Muggles!"

"I'm s-sorry, b-but Lily and James are dead and poor Harry and Rosemary off to live with the Muggles!" he sobbed

"Yes,yes it sad but get a grip."

Dumbledore placed the two small children on the doorstep put the letter on top. They a just look at the two children for a long while and left.

Rosemary Potter rolled closer to the brother. Nether one know that all a crossed the coutry people in hushed voice where saying "To Rosemary and Harry Potter the ones who lived."


	2. The Vanishing Glass Part 1

A/N: I do NOT own Harry Potter, I came up with Rosemary.

Almost ten years have passed since the Dursleys woken up to find there niece and nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at sunlight creeped into the living room where watched the new report on the owles. There were many pictures of what was a fat boy with blond hair, these pictures seemed to cover the house. You would have never gesed that two other children were living there too.

Yet Harry and Rosemary Potter were still there, both still asleep at the moment, but not for long. There Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first sound of the day.

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Both Harry and Rosemary woke up with a start. Rosemary slept with her head to Harry's feet, and her feet to his head, in the tiny bed they both shared for as long as they can remember.

"Up!" she straight. The two children hear her walk towards the kitchen and then the sound of a fine frying pan you put on the cooker.

Rosemary look at her brother green eyes filled with curiosity.

" Did you, did you have a dream, with a flying motorcycle in it?" she asked.

" Yeah. I did." he said. A few things that the children noticed about themselves from a very young age is that both children often have the exact same dream. And both felt that the dream with a flying motorcycle is one they had before.

Their aunt outside their door again.

"Are you both up yet?" She demanded.

" Nearly." They both replied.

" Well hurry up both of you. I want one of you to look after the bacon and the other the eggs and don't you dare let them burn, I want everything perfect for Duddy's birthday."

Both Rosemary and Harry groaned.

" What was that?" There aunt snapped through the door.

" Nothing nothing." Harry replied

Dudley's birthday how could anyone forget? Slowly both of them got out of bed and started looking for socks Harry found a pair for himself and his sister, after he picked the spiders off his. They were both used to spiders because the cupboard under the stairs where they slept was full of them.

Once the two children were dressed, they when to the kitchen and did what they were told. The two Potter children took notice of the many present their cousin had got. Rosemary and her brother saw the Dudley had gotten just about everything he asked for, included a video camera, some computer games, and a dirt bike.

Why Dudley want a dirt bike was beyond them, for Dudley was very fat and hated exercise. Unless of course it involved hitting people. His favorite punching bag was Harry, but her could hardly ever catch him, Harry was very fast. Once Dudley tried to hit Rosemary, but she had just slugged him three time hard then he was got to hit her in the eye, leaving it swollen, black, and close shut for weeks. Rosemary never got in trouble for this, because Dudley was so embarrassed that he was hit by a girl, he told everyone he got in a fight with a boy at school. But even if he did tell anybody, they would not believe him. Rosemary looked like Harry small, skinny, and knobby knees, but the girl could pack and punch. Rosemary herself was was a sweet and kind girl, a bit odd at time but she had an effect on people.

As Dudley was having a tantrum about his presents, Rosemary was thinking about her and Harry's lives. The Dursley had tortured them their whole lives. Harry was forced to where Dursley's old clothes, and Aunt Petunia had Rosemary wear second hand boy's clothes that just barely fit her. The only thing the two liked about how they looked was the same lighting bolt scar they both had on their foreheads. Their aunt told them they got in the car crash when their parents die, along with don't ask questions. The sibling had talked about it, both remember shooting pain and green light but that was it.

Harry and Rosemary watch as Dudley opened a wrist watch, and Aunt Petunia ame in looking both angry and worried.

"Bad new Vernon," she said " broke her leg she can't take them," she jerked her head in the Potter twins direction. Dudley fact was in horror, Harry' heart leaped, Rosemary had mix feeling. Every year when The Dursley's took Dudley and a friend out they left Rosemary and Harry with . Mrs. Figg was a mad women that lived down the street, her house smelled of cabbage, and she had the two Potter's looked at pictures of every cat she owned. Harry hated it there, but Rosemary on the other hand liked , and her cats. She would often sneak over to see and talk with . The older women was someone Rosemary could talk to beside Harry. But you must remember that both Rosemary and where both odd and a little mad.

The Dursley were trying to think of what to do with them (Rosemary and Harry heard thing like be left in cars, and such.) when Rosemary elbowed Harry for smiling at the fact that broke her and it would be a year before he had to see her cats.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh lord! They're here!" Aunt Petunia screeched. Dudley stop crying at once (He was pretending because there was a changes the twin might come) Harry and Rosemary looked to each other and wonder just how today was going to turn out.


End file.
